Pokemon Legend
by Ketay
Summary: [A Brand New Trainer, A Brand New Quest. Will Ketay Have The Skill To Do What No Trainer Has? To Face What No Trainer Has Ever Had To?] [Please Read and Review] [Minific 1 / Chapter 4: Secret of Alph Up!]
1. Updates

oxxxx[ ]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-[Pokemon Legend . Written by Ketay]-  
oxxxx[ ]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Welcome to Pokemon Legend. This is my first pokemon fic and I hope you like it. This page isn't part of the story but I put it up so I can make updates whenever I need to. So now on to the updates!  
  
[01.07.02] [Update: 1] [5:59PM PST]  
[Hey everyone! I put up this page just now, this will make it much easier to answer questions and provide feedback. Well nothing much, other than I changed the first chapter due what Hobbit told me (Thanks). I also changed the first mini-fic a bit, including what the symbol on the back of Ketay's hand gives him. Well thats all for now! See ya next update.] 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Pokemon Legend  
By Ketay  
  
oxxx[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Hey everyone! This is my first pokemon fic. Hope you like it so please read and review it. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own pokemon. Okay... well... no I don't. (*Whine*) But... I do own Ketay... o.O;; But all the pokemon things in this fic belong to Nintendo.  
  
Contact: And if you want to contact me then email meh at ketay@attbi.com. Thanks. Now for the fic...  
oxxx[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
My twelfth birthday. The day I've waiting for all my life, the day I can finally get my own trainer's license. I threw the covers off me and smashed my hand down on my clock, shutting off the alarm. After throwing myself out of bed I changed into the clothes I had bought, especially for today, the clothes I would start my pokemon adventure with. Then, trying not to be late, I threw my backpack over my back and ran down the stairs and just as I reached the door I heard my mom.  
  
"Honey, you should grab a bite to eat before leaving. You shouldn't start on an empty stomach." she yelled.  
  
"Mom!" I replied, "I have been waiting twelve long years for this, I can't wait any longer!"  
  
"Okay okay, I'll meet you at the lab to say goodbye after I'm done with the dishes." She told me.  
  
"Okay okay, I'm off now! Bye!" I replied.  
  
"Good luck," she said and with that I was out the door. As soon as I was out I had to throw my hand over my eyes to protect my eyes from the seemingly brighter than normal sunlight. I stepped off the patio and then started off towards the lab. I watched the scenery as I passed it by, it was a great view of everything. I lived in a valley surrounded by trees, lakes, mountains, anything you could think of. And now that I was thinking of it, I sort of regret having to leave. But this is what I had been waiting for, the day I get my first pokemon.  
  
Slowly I made my way down the trail, trying to get there fast, but going slow to admire the landscape once more before I set off into the world of pokemon. Soon I started counting all the pokemon I could see, but then it got so hard with high numbers that I just watched them. There were flocks of pidgeys overhead, ratatas racing back and forth, caterpies climbing trees, and I even got a glimpse of a torchic flying overhead. It's flames were glowing bright in the sun and the wings seemed to flap perfectly, making it fly at a very quick speed.  
  
Then I snapped my vision away to the lab, now only a bit away. A few more steps and I found myself standing at the enormous gate. As I put my hand on the handle I heard a cry to my left.  
  
"HELP!" someone yelled. I decided that it couldn't hurt to see who it was so I turned to the left and entered the forest. After climbing around a few bushes and trees and I found Professor Amaki cornered against a tree by a very large raticate.  
  
"Ketay," he called to me. "Grab a pokemon from my backpack there, help me!" I ran to his backpack and looked through the pile of spilled pokemon. "Just use any of them!" he said. So I grabbed one that seemed to be an odd pink color and threw it out toward the raticate.  
  
"Go..... Pokemon!" I yelled, unsure of what pokemon lay inside. As it opened and a beam of light shot out, it formed into the very familiar shape of an eevee. "Eevee!" I yelled as the pokeball bounced back to me, but as I reached to get it I missed and it slammed into the tree behind me and smashed into piece. "GAH!" I yelled. But I couldn't be distracted by that now. So then I started searching through my mind of what attacks a low-level eevee possesses. Then I had an idea. "Eevee, growl attack!" I called to it. It turned to the raticate and let out a fierce growl, one that would seem to have came from a larger pokemon. It caught the raticate off guard and it then turned to face eevee and it showed its large sharp teeth. Then it lunged forward quickly. "Eevee, agility attack! Dodge it!" Eevee sped up and dodged to the right and then turned. "Now! Tackle attack!" Eevee then ran forward and slammed himself into raticate, which using the motion that he already had from lunging, it slammed him into a tree and knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Ketay! That was a great call!" the professor called to me as he walked over. As he did eevee ran over to me and hopped up into my arms. "I suppose you came to get your first pokemon to start your own pokemon adventure?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes... yes I did." I told him.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't want to keep that eevee you chose to battle with would you?" I looked at the eevee and he smiled and licked my face.  
  
"I sure would," I said smiling.  
  
"Then he is yours. He does have something different about him though. And that pokeball he was in was the only one that was strong enough to contain him," he said to me.  
  
"But he looks so cute. How could it take such a strong pokeball to contain him?" I asked curiously, with no idea why.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. He looks perfectly harmless. But maybe you can figure it out."  
  
"And I have another question. Why where you trapped by that raticate when you had all these pokemon?"  
  
"I foolishly left my backpack behind as I went out looking for some berries. Thankfully you came along, and for that I owe you something," he said as he walked over to his backpack. He drew out a small blue computer-like object. "This is my newest version of the pokedex. Not only does it contain the newest 251 pokemon, it contains a new device called a pokescanner. It allows you to scan a pokemon for its experience level, the moves it knows, and more. Watch." He opened the pokedex and pointed it at the eevee. He pushed a few buttons and a blue light turned on.  
  
"Pokemon, Eevee. Level 5. Currently knows tackle, growl, and agility," a voice from the pokedex came.  
  
"It also contains the normal pokedex info, and a few other features you can find out, including an item and berry scanner, which allows you to scan berries and items for their name and info. A pretty good device for this day in age," he said to me. Then he closed it and handed it to me. "But I shouldn't be keeping you with all this talk. I suppose it's time for you to leave, your mom should be here anytime."  
  
"Wait, before we go back, what about this eevee?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you will have to carry it along with you, unless you don't want him, but he seems to like you, and I know he likes being carried."  
  
"That's fine." I said as I put the eevee on my shoulder. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"Of course, and I will make space for any extra pokemon you catch that you don't want to carry or that you don't have room for. Now lets get going."  
  
We both started to walk back towards the lab and soon we reached it, and my mom was standing there holding my little sister in her arms.  
  
"There you are Ketay! I was so worried. We checked along the way and you had obviously gotten here already, we checked inside and we couldn't find you, we even walked around the area and couldn't find you!"  
  
"We were gone that long?" I asked scratching my head. "Well we're here now and I'm all ready, with my first pokemon!" My mom looked at it and smiled.  
  
"It's so cute. But I have something here for you." She said as she took something out of her coat pocket. "It's the new version of the PokeGear. I found it at the store along the way, they were advertising it in the window and I thought it would be perfect for you!"  
  
I took it and looked at it. "It's great Mom!"  
  
"Well, there isn't much on it yet, it only came with a clock card. But I'm sure you can get a few more cards for it along the way. Oh and here, Sarah has something for you." she said as my little sister held out a belt with a few pokeballs on it. "We thought you could use something to keep your pokeballs on, and you also needed some pokeballs to start out with, so it was perfect." I took it and strapped it around my waist.  
  
"It's perfect!" I said as I hugged my little sister.  
  
"Okay, well good luck on your journey, and don't forget to call! I'll need to see your face at least once in awhile." She hugged me and smiled.  
  
"Yes, good luck, and if you need any help, I'm always here." said Professor Amaki.  
  
"Okay, I'll be going now! Goodbye Mom and Sarah. Goodbye Professor!" I said as I waved goodbye. Then I turned and set off on a path leading west, right into the sun, which was now high in the sky. Then I remembered my pokemon and grabbed a piece of bread from my pocket and handed it to him. "Here you go, you look hungry."  
  
"Veeee!" He said as he took it gratefully and started chewing away on it. He was the perfect pokemon for me, strong, loyal, and happy. The feeling was great, I was off on my very own adventure. I would become a Pokemon Master and catch all the pokemon possible. But it would always be a challenge because new pokemon were always being discovered. Just like they now had 255 pokemon discovered from the recently found Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko. Who knows how many there would have in a year. Maybe 300, or maybe 400. Only time would tell, but I will always be there to catch them all. Catch them... train them... befriend them.  
  
oxxx[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
AN: Well there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it and will continue reading!  
oxxx[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. A Newfound Companion

Pokemon Legend  
By Ketay  
  
oxxx[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
AN: Note to anyone who likes this story: You'll always be able to find this story (and sometimes more) at http://pokemonlegend.vze.com. Now on to the second chapter!  
oxxx[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Eevee hopped off my shoulder and ran over too a large tree and started clawing at it. I looked at the tree and then slowly moved my eyes up towards the top. Sitting on the top was a large Primeape, looking like it was ready to strike. I ran over to Eevee and grabbed him and stepped back.  
  
"Primeape, return!" I heard a voice behind me call. I turned around to see a young boy, about my age holding out a pokeball. Then after Primeape was sealed he put the pokeball away. "Hey there. Want to battle?" he asked me. Not wanting to refuse my first battle I smiled.  
  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
"One on one battle," he said and he stepped back. I nodded and stepped back also. Then as I looked up at him he chose his first pokemon. "Pidgey! I choose you!" he yelled as he threw a pokeball containing Pidgey out. That was weird, I couldn't see why he would choose a weak pokemon like Pidgey when he had strong pokemon like Primeape. This took away a little of my tension.  
  
"Well, I choose... Eevee!" I said and Eevee hopped out of my arms and posed for battle.  
  
Then, very suddenly the boy got the battle started. "Pidgey, gust attack!" Pidgey flew up a few feet and blasted air forward with his wings.  
  
"Hold your ground Eevee," I called out. Eevee turned his head and stood as still as he could, but got pushed back a few feet from the force. "Eevee, tackle attack!" Eevee hopped to the side out of the wind and ran forward and threw himself onto Pidgey.  
  
"Pidgey! Throw him off." Pidgey latched onto Eevee as he hit him and then fell onto his back and rolled backwards and threw Eevee. Eevee hit the ground hard but rolled over and got up. "Hmm... This may be more of a challenge than I thought," I heard the trainer say. "Pidgey, sand attack!" Pidgey flew u p a few feet once more but this time he aimed his wings at the ground and started blasting them as hard as he could. Just as he did Eevee turned around and got blasted straight on in the face.  
  
"Eevee!" I yelled as eevee's eyes closed and he fell to the ground. He ran at the Pidgey and hopped up but it was easily dodged because of Eevee's current vision.  
  
"Now! Finish it off with Ground Swoop!" the trainer yelled. That call surprised me, only a high level Pidgey would know such a move. Pidgey threw himself forward and flew at Eevee, centimeters from the ground. Then he hit Eevee's legs and sent Eevee flying onto his back.  
  
"Nooooo!" I screamed as I ran to Eevee. I had obviously lost this battle. I picked Eevee up and found that he was unconscious. I glanced around me but couldn't find what I was looking for. "Where's the nearest pokemon center?" I asked the trainer as he called back his Pidgey.  
  
"Just follow this path. It's in Cherrygrove City." I immediately took off running, hoping I could get there before the sand did any permanent damage to his eyes. "Nice battling!" the trainer yelled to me as I ran off. I kept running and soon found myself in an area with trees all around me. There were hundreds of Butterfree flying around in the trees. I took my glare off the trees and focused on the city now just ahead of me. Soon I reached it and ran on the stone road to the Pokemon Center. I reached the door and it slid open for me and I ran inside to the first counter I saw.  
  
"Hi, I'm nurse Joy, how may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.  
  
"My Eevee was knocked unconscious and has sand in his eyes." I told her quickly.  
  
"Well I can fix him right up, one moment," she said as she took the Eevee in her arms and walked into a door behind her. I sighed and turned around and started looking at the posters on all the walls. I walked over and saw one advertising the Pokemon League. I read it out loud.  
  
"Any trainer who collects 8 badges from anywhere in Jhoto or Kanto is eligible for the Pokemon League, a championship taken place once a year to see how skillful a trainer is. Badges in Houen do not count towards this league." I decided immediately that I was going to enter the Pokemon League as soon as I got 8 badges.  
  
"So you're going to enter the Pokemon League?" a voice form behind me asked. I turned around to see a boy that looked my age, holding a notebook.  
  
"Yes, it looks great. Are you going to enter?" I asked him.  
  
"Nope," he answered, "I'm just pokemon recorder. I record information about all the different types of pokemon."  
  
"Cool, sounds fun."  
  
"Yes, I'm off to visit the Violet City Gym. They say the leader has some really great flying pokemon. I'd love to check them out."  
  
"Hey, can I come with you? Since that is the nearest gym, I'm going to head there anyway." I asked, hoping for company.  
  
"Of course. I could probably meet some trainers with cool pokemon along the way."  
  
"Excuse me," a voice from behind me called. I turned around to see Nurse Joy holding my Eevee, good as new. I ran over to the counter.  
  
"Thanks so much!" I told her as I took my Eevee and gave it a small cookie from my backpack.  
  
"Wow! An Eevee! This is so great!" said the Pokemon Recorder from behind me. He ran over with his notebook and started jotting down info about Eevee.  
  
"He's pretty cool isn't he?" I said smiling.  
  
"He's perfect! Great shape! It looks really attached to you," he said. "Why don't you keep it in a pokeball?"  
  
"Well... Professor Amaki said that he wont stay in a normal pokeball. But I like carrying him around."  
  
"Oh... that's cool," he said. "We should get going. But before we do, what's you name?"  
  
I almost fell on my face. I was such an idiot, forgetting to tell him my name. "My name's Ketay."  
  
"My name is Kai. Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too. Now lets get going," I said with a smile.  
  
We both turned to the door, me with my Eevee, him with his notebook. As we walked through the sliding door we saw a policewoman on a motorcycle driving toward us quickly.  
  
"Officer Jenny! What's going on?" Kai asked as she slid to a stop.  
  
"The Butterfree in the grove are being caught in nets and dragged off by some people who say they are rocket members," she said in a serious tone, "We can't seem to stop them, there are too many of them!"  
  
"We'll help!" I volunteered and I looked to Kai.  
  
"Ya, we may be able to help out," he agreed.  
  
"Hop on!" she told us and we both swung ourselves onto the back of her bike and she took off quickly. Within a minute we were near the center of the grove and there was a group of men in black suits with large nets.  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Officer Jenny.  
  
One of them turned and looked at the three of us and laughed. "Make us!" Officer Jenny growled and threw out 3 pokeballs.  
  
"Growlithe! Go!" she yelled and three Growlithes appeared from the pokeballs. But once again the men laughed. He threw out a blue pokeball, which looked weird to me. It wasn't something I had seen before so I decided to try out the Professor's new gadget on the pokedex. So I took the pokedex out and opened it and pressed the button that said Item on it and pointed it at the ball in mid-air.  
  
"Lure Ball. A ball that is used to catch water type pokemon while fishing. Was made exclusively by Kirt from acorns in the past but they are now manufactured and sold widely along with the other balls that Kirt invented." the voice from the pokedex said.  
  
"Hey that's a nice pokedex," commented Kai. Then from the lure ball a large turtle like pokemon came. This time I pointed the pokedex at it and pressed the pokemon button.  
  
"Blastoise. Shell type pokemon. This pokemon has 2 large cannons built into its shell that allows it to pump out water with a very high force."  
  
I thought quickly but I had no idea how to help Officer Jenny against a large pokemon like that.  
  
"Blastoise, you know what to do," said the rocket member who had spoken before. Blastoise leaned forward and attacked with Hydro Pump, squirting two jets of water drenching and knocking all 3 Growlithe into a large hill behind them. It knocked them all out in one blow.  
  
I looked to Kai for ideas. He smiled and pulled out a pokeball from his bag. "Flaafy! I choose you!" A large pink sheep type pokemon appeared from the ball he threw. "Now! Thunder attack!" Flaafy closed his eyes and shot a bolt of lightning into the sky. Then, as if time was passing quickly, large black clouds appeared in the close. Then as Flaafy opened his eyes he focused them at the Blastoise, and 3 large jolts of thunder came down and hit the Blastoise, knocking it out.  
  
"Great job Kai. I didn't think a recorder would have such strong pokemon," I said.  
  
"I don't have many, but I like to have some, just in case," he said. Then we both turned to see the rockets with dozens of Butterfree trapped in a large net. They started dragging it away, all laughing.  
  
"I don't think so," called Officer Jenny, as she threw out a pokeball containing a fire pokemon. "Charmeleon! Fire spin!" Charmeleon let out a fierce growl, following by a stream of fire, which swirled around the rocket members.  
  
"Gah! We can't match that!" one yelled and all but one of them ran off. But the last one stayed.  
  
"Let's do this! Eevee, tackle attack!" I yelled. Eevee hopped forward and ran at the members. He ran into him head on, knocking him onto his back.  
  
"Flaafy, thunderpunch!" yelled Kai. Flaafy ran forward and a jolt of lightning hit his hand and he punched the rocket member, sending him flying.  
  
"Eevee! Great job!" I said as Kai called back his pokemon. All three of us ran over to the large net and Officer Jenny used a knife to cut it open. Then a stream of Butterfree were flying out.  
  
"Fureee!" they all chimed as they flew away.  
  
"Thank you two so much. It was a great help having out here," she said as she dug in her pocket. She brought out two small metal badges. "Here you go, if either of you ever need help, just flash these to any of my cousins and they will help you in an instance." We both took them and put them in our pockets.  
  
"Thanks," we both said, at exactly the same time.  
  
"Well I best be off now, there's sure to be other who need my help! Thanks again." she said as she hopped on her motorcycle and rode off.  
  
"That was fun," I said and picked up Eevee. He licked my face and then curled up into a ball on my shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but we should go before it gets too late," he suggested.  
  
"Ya, let's go!" I stuffed my pokedex in my backpack and then walked off with Kai at my side. I could feel Eevee fall asleep as we started and I smiled. This journey will be much better with a companion like Kai.  
  
  
oxxx[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Not much action yet but I'll be adding a lot more action soon. So please leave a review of what you think. Thanks.  
oxxx[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	4. A Soaring Battle

Pokemon Legend  
By Ketay  
  
oxxx[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
AN: Oh yes, I forgot to put this in the last chapter's author note, but thanks Arizima for telling me where the pokemon section is. ^^;  
oxxx[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I reached over and grabbed the other half of my tuna sandwich out of my backpack and started on it. Kai and me were taking a lunch break before heading through the forest on the way to Violet City. Once there I would fight in my first gym battle, and with a little luck get my first badge, the Zephyr badge. But Eevee alone would stand no chance, the gym leader Falkner was known for fighting 2 on 2 battles, so I would need another pokemon, which I hoped to capture in the forest.  
  
"So Ketay, what do you want the first pokemon you catch to be?" Kai asked me as he stuffed a potato chip in his mouth.  
  
I thought for a second and then answered. "After your show with your Flaafy I would love to catch an electric pokemon, something small but with a lot of strength, like a pikachu or a Zapdos."  
  
He laughed a bit. "You can't catch a Zapdos, it's legendary."  
  
"I know, but wouldn't it be so cool? It would be the ultimate electric pokemon," I said with a smile.  
  
"I agree, anyone who challenged them would be toast." We finished eating and packed our food up and we went on out way. Within minutes we reached the entrance to the forest, a large silver arch with decorations sprouting out the top. We walked through and darkness spread immediately. The only light was the small beams that found they're way through the thick leaves of the tops of the trees. We slowly made our way down the path, watching out for plants with large thorns sticking out.  
  
"Hey, there's a caterpie? How about that for a first pokemon?" Kai suggested.  
  
"Nah, too creepy," I said with a shiver.  
  
"That spearow there looks pretty strong."  
  
"A spearow probably wouldn't fair good against other flying types."  
  
"How about that ledyba?" He said with a sigh.  
  
"A ledyba? Hmm... I don't think a ledyba would fit me ri---"  
  
My voice stopped in the middle of the sentence. I had spotted what looked like the perfect pokemon. "That!" I pulled out my pokedex and pressed the pokemon button and then the info button and pointed it at the pokemon wandering near 2 large trees.  
  
"Cyndaquil. Fire type. It is timid and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked it flares up its back for protection," The familiar voice said. But that didn't satisfy my curiosity for this pokemon so I tried another button. "A rodent pokemon. One foot, eight inches. Weighs approximately 17 pounds." Then I tried another. "Level 4. Currently knows Tackle, Sand Attack, and Ember."  
  
"Looks a little too cute for my taste," Kai commented. I glared at him and then woke my Eevee on my shoulder.  
  
"Eevee! Go! Growl attack!" Eevee hopped off my shoulder and let out a growl at the Cyndaquil, who had just noticed us. He took a few steps back and his expression turned to fear. It shook it off and it's flames blasted out of its back and it opened its mouth.  
  
"QUIIIL!" It let out a fierce beam of fire that burnt through all the branches in it's way and then hit Eevee full force, making it fly back and roll. Eevee caught his balance and righted his position.  
  
"Tackle attack!" Eevee ran at the Cyndaquil and hopped into the air and fall at it. But it rolled to it's left and launched itself at Eevee and knocked him off his feet once more. Then it turned its back on him and started digging at the ground, he was launching sand at Eevee.  
  
"Eevee! Don't look. Just throw yourself straight behind you!" Eevee kneeled down and then threw himself straight backwards hitting Cyndaquil's unprotected back, and throwing him into a tree. "Now tackle it!" Eevee stepped back and then ran at it, gaining speed, and threw himself into the wounded pokemon, hurting it even more. I pulled off the first pokeball from my belt and threw it. "Go pokeball!" It hit the ground next to the Cyndaquil and opened, shooting a beam of red light at it. The beam hit it and engulfed it in red light, then transformed it, itself, into red light, just before sucking it into the pokeball. The ball closed and the light on the front glowed a deep red.  
  
"I caught a Cyndaquil!" I looked at the pokeball and poked it. I was excited. I had caught my first pokemon. I looked to Kai but he just shook his head. He obviously didn't like it. But I loved it. "Now we can get on to that gym! I feel I can take on anyone!" I walked over and picked up Eevee. "Great job Eevee. You're a good partner," I said quietly to him.  
  
We walked on through the forest, and soon reached the end without anymore excitement. As I stepped out I was blinded by the sudden burst of light, that has been previously shielded by the tops of the trees. As my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed all the buildings. We had reached Violet City. "Let's go!" I yelled.  
  
"I'm going to be a spectator in your battle if that's all right. I would love to get all the info on Falkner as I can."  
  
"Kay, but with my pokemon, you wont have long." I smiled and he laughed. I just hoped that his pokemon weren't the strongest.  
  
I stepped in front of the gym. It looked like an enormous birdcage, showing what kind of gym it was. I took a step forward and the doors slid open. I stepped inside but before I could take another step a boy ran up to me. "Are you here to face Falkner?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
"Then I challenge you. One on one battle. If you defeat me you can face Falkner. Come on!" We stepped onto the arena, each on separate sides. He tossed out a pokeball, which turned out to be a Pidgey. I smiled and nudged Eevee, and decided to not let the opponent attack first this time.  
  
"Eevee! Tackle attack!" Eevee ran forward and hopped up on top of Pidgey and slammed him to the arena floor, knocking it unconscious.  
  
"WHAT!? Noo!" The trainer yelled as he ran and picked up his Pidgey. "One hit... I need to train." He ran out the door quickly with a frown on his face.  
  
"Good job Ketay," said Kai.  
  
"Thanks, now if only Falkner is that easy."  
  
"Don't count on it..." Kai said as a door in the back opened. Out stepped a man with a pidgeotto on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you here to face me?" He asked with a grim smile upon his face.  
  
"Yes, I challenge you to a gym battle."  
  
"Well, you know the drill. 2 on 2, all or nothing," he said as he stepped into the trainer area. Then his pidgeotto flew off his shoulder and into the arena.  
  
"Then I choose... Eevee!" Eevee hopped off my shoulders and into the arena. "You can do it," I told him. He nodded and turned to face Pidgeotto.  
  
"Pidgeotto, sky attack!" Pidgeotto spread its wings and dived down at Eevee.  
  
"Duck!" I yelled. Eevee ducked down and layed on his stomach, and pidgeotto flew inches above him and hit the ground and began to tumble.  
  
"Now! Tackle attack!" Eevee ran at pidgeotto and tackled him. They grabbed each other in a roll but as they neared the edge of the arena Eevee shoved off and pidgeotto went flying into the wall and slid to the ground. It began to lift up its wing to get back in, but it fell limp. Falkner called it back to its pokeball.  
  
"Great job, I have to congratulate you upon your performance, but I don't suppose you'll be able to beat this," Falkner said as he pulled out a second pokeball. He threw it and out came a bird even larger than pidgeotto, with wings much larger, and a long thin beak. I brought out my pokedex.  
  
"Fearow. Flying type. With its huge and magnificent wings it can keep aloft without ever having to rest."  
  
"Eevee get back here!" Eevee turned and hopped into me arms. I set him on my shoulder and brought out my newest and now rested pokemon. "Go Cyndaquil!" The ball flew and out came the red light that I had so often seen and it formed into the small body of Cyndaquil.  
  
"Fearow, wing attack!" Fearow swooped down at Cyndaquil at an incredible speed.  
  
"Cyndaquil, curl up!" He curled up into a small ball and as Fearow's wing reached down the flames on Cyndaquil's back shot out and burnt its wing, rendering it unflyable. "Now, ember!" Cyndaquil opened his mouth and a large beam of fire shot out at Fearow, but it hopped aside and dodged and first and second beams, but the third beam hit it's chest, knocking it onto it's back.  
  
"No! Fearow, get up!" Falkner yelled, but Fearow just lay there on its back. Falkner called back his Fearow and put his head down. As he walked over to me I too called my pokemon back.  
  
"Great job, you deserve this," he said as he handed me to Zephybadge. It looked like a pair of wings. As I touched it a sudden cold feeling shot through my spine but it left as immediately as it came. "You are a great trainer, you easily beat me with untrained pokemon. I hope I can battle you again in the future."  
  
"Thanks, thanks a lot," I said and turned to Kai who was standing on the side. "Let's go Kai."  
  
"Okay, I got all the info I wanted. Those pokemon of his were great, they possessed such maneuverability skills, but you outsmarted both of them."  
  
As we walked out the door the sun was now behind us, and no longer was a burden on our eyes.  
  
"Ketay, the next place you should check is south, if you go long enough you should end up at another gym."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked him with a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"I'm heading west, to check out a new breeding center they set up. It sounds great and I just want to see some of the pokemon they have there. I can meet you in Azalia town."  
  
"Okay, well, see you there," I said waving. He waved and turned and went off to the west.  
  
"So Eevee, ready to go?"  
  
"Eeeeeve!" I smiled and started south, knowing nothing of the adventure that would soon draw me away from my Masters Quest.  
  
oxxx[]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
AN: Sorry that the gym battle was a little boring. But up next will be a mini fic, which isn't quite a chapter, but is more like a side story, just like the movies are in the series. It will be a lot longer than a normal chapter and will be about the mysterious ruins that lie south of Violet City. ^^; So please leave a review of what you think of Pokemon Legend so far!  
oxxx[]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	5. MF01: Secret of Alph

Pokemon Legend - By Ketay  
Secret of Alph - Pokemon Legend MiniFic #1   
  
AN: Hey everyone, this is the first minific of Pokemon Legend. Since it isn't a normal chapter it will have views on different people and wont always be from Ketay's point of view. Hope you like it!  
  
oxxx[ ]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Professor! Come quickly!" A large man exclaimed. Professor Hale sat up in his bed quickly and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What going on?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"There's been an earthquake, the epicenter was right in the center of the ruins, right where we can't reach, we need to check to see if it damaged anything, and to see if it opened up any new rooms," The man said excitedly.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Professor Hale said as he slid his legs over the side of his bed and pulled the blankets off. He slipped his shoes on quickly and stepped out of the tent. It was night, almost pitch black. The only light was that coming from the very thin sliver of a moon, but instead of being the normal pure white light, it was a blue tinted light. Within a few steps the clouds overhead started pouring down rain, it came quickly and soak everything almost instantly.  
  
"In here Professor!" Professor Hale stepped inside the entrance to the ruins, the ruins that had been a mystery for over 5 decades. A thin light shone inside from the few lit lamps hanging from the ceiling. They passed dozens of rooms filled with the writing that no on had been able to decipher, the writing of the Unown.  
  
A few years earlier a young girl named Molly, Professor Hale's daughter, claimed to have been able to read the writing. This was after her father had been taken capture by the Unown. After he returned Molly gave up her argument about the reading, and no one believed that Professor Hale had seen the Unown, because no proof that they existed had ever been found.  
  
Soon they reached the last room that had previously been enterable. But at the end of the room was a new opening, one that they hadn't found in their searches. The professors glanced at each other and then stepped in. Within the room was a box of tiles that was hid in the shadows that they didn't notice. What they did notice was the writing on the walls, unlike all of the other rooms, that were completely covered in the writing which said the same thing over and over, this room had several spots where a few lined would be written.  
  
"What could this mean?" The man asked.  
  
"I don't know Calvin, but this could be our key to solving the mystery of the Unown," Answered Professor Hale. "But we should get some sleep tonight, we'll investigate tomorrow."  
  
With that the two professors walked out the way they came, unknown to the that a small black pokemon shaped like an O was watching them.  
  
oxxx[ ]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Great job Eevee! You did it!" Eevee hopped into my arms and I held him tight. He had won his third battle today, and he had won them all with ease.  
  
"No! My unstoppable magnemite! How could you!" The trainer stomped away with his pokeballs in hand. I smiled and gave Eevee a biscuit from my backpack. I had been waiting on this route for the last 2 days, training my Eevee for what might be ahead, hoping to get him strong enough to beat the Azalea gym leader. Even my Cyndaquil was looking much better than it had when I caught it.  
  
"Vee?" Eevee looked at me with his wide eyes hopefully.  
  
"Okay, we can move on, it's getting a bit boring here anyway." I gathered up my items and put them all in my backpack and then Eevee and me started down the trail. I began to wonder how long it would take to make it to Azalea, it was pretty lonely without Kai to talk to. Eevee was a great companion, but it wasn't just the same as having someone who you could talk to.  
  
Soon we found ourselves at what looked like an ancient archaeological site, there were tents everywhere, and one large building that said "Ruins of Alph Lab". As I stepped onto the site 3 men ran out of the building and toward what looked like a large cave entrance, help together by a spiked arc. I couldn't help my curiosity so I put Eevee on my shoulder and ran into the cave after them.  
  
As soon as I set foot in the ruins I noticed the writing on the walls. I stopped and took a look at a section of the writing.  
  
"Celebi was sealed within a small glass ball. The titans of earth and sky were unable to help. The power of the man was magnificent, it was as if he possessed the powers of a pokemon," I read quietly aloud. Then I decided to continue after the men, not understanding what any of the writing meant. Room after room I went through and soon came upon what looked like an opening made by a small explosive. I stepped inside and heard voices so I quickly stepped into the shadows, almost tripping over a stone box.  
  
"But no one has been able to read the writing. I do not think this is enough to solve the mystery!" A first voice came.  
  
"But there may be something here that can be the key, something to help us." Another voice said. I could faintly see him running his fingers over the writing, trying to make sense of it.  
  
"Let's go call the headquarters, we can have them send down some more help." A third voice said with a sigh. They all nodded and walked out with a glum look upon their face. I stepped out of the darkness and walked over to where they were looking.  
  
In my head I began to read, "The titans of air are under agony. The presence of an unknown spirit is torturing them. We can only hope this passes soon. The titans of earth are roaming near the ruins, feeling they are needed. The chosen ones must show up soon, lest the world be tossed into chaos, and the ---" My voice cut off as I heard another voice from behind me say,  
  
"The beast of the sea is tired, searching for answers have wore him down. We cannot fathom what is happening, we hope the past will not repeat itself." It was a girl's voice, I turned around and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahh!" She yelled as she turned around. She looked at me with a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was reading the walls..." I said, which sounded pretty lame to me.  
  
"But no one can read them, they have never been deciphered."  
  
I almost laughed. "What were you just doing then?"  
  
She has a weird look on her face. "Okay, well no one but me has ever read them before. How can you?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "I have no clue, they look just like letters of the alphabet to me."  
  
"Same here," she said. "I'm Molly, Molly Hale." She held out her hand.  
  
I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ketay, nice to meet you. But do you know what this means?"  
  
"I think it's the Unown, they keep watch over the chosen pokemon, but recently the writing has been weird. It seems as if they are troubled."  
  
"What do you mean, recently?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Well, the writing changes, every time something happens. Some of the writing describes the chosen pokemon, and some describes changes in the world."  
  
I thought for a moment trying to take it in. "Well, let's keep reading, to see if we can find out anything."  
  
"Good idea," she said, and we both turned and continued reading.  
  
oxxx[ ]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A large man stepped off his boat onto the beaches of Fire Island. He wore a long black cloak, tall black boats, and had long silver hair, which reflected the suns rays off like a gem does. In his hand he held a staff containing 15 stones embedded within, each depicting an element of a pokemon. On each end was a larger sphere, one as black as the night, and one a silvery gray, which depicted the newly identified elements, dark and steel. The main body of the staff was made of wood, enchanted to not break no matter what stress was put on it.  
  
He pushed back his hair and looks around at the landscape. "The Titan of Fire, what a magnificent prize, soon to be mine."  
  
The man held his staff up high, and then stabbed it down into the ground, causing a large earthquake that shook and island and brought large waves to the shore.  
  
"That should bring it out..." As he finished a large bird flew out from behind a mountain. It's wings were like the flames of a fire, with a trail that creating a red beam behind him. The man held his staff out, parallel to the ground and moltres froze, as if time were stopped. Then the man swings the staff and the bird went flying into a nearby tree. It let out a loud scream and its head fell.  
  
"Now that should bring the others..." Within seconds the titan of thunder and ice had arrived to aid the hurting bird of fire. "Splendid..." The man swung and staff in circles above his head, and 3 ball of light shot out and orbited him. Then he stopped the staff and the lights flew at the birds. As it hit them a ring grew around their body and sphere engulfed them, then the sphere shrank to the side of a large marble and shot at the man. They landed in the sand, inches in front of him. He bent down and picked them up and looked into them.  
  
"Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno... All trapped within spheres... And they said you weren't catchable."  
  
Then as the man turned around the weather changed immediately. First, missing the heat of Moltres, a biting cold wind from the north spread across the land, brining the world into cold. Second, without the control of Zapdos, clouds covered the land and random bolts of lightning were shot from the sky. And third, without the freezing powers of Articuno, the oceans began to rage, a snow began to fall, as if the whole world was in the blizzard.  
  
The man smiled and stepped onto his boat, almost but not quite satisfied.  
  
oxxx[ ]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Look here!" I called to Molly. She ran over to me and read where I put my finger.  
  
"The titans of the sky, sealed within spheres, are now powerless. The world is falling into chaos, the chosen ones must be found now, or the beast of the sea will not be able to restore peace to this land," she read aloud. "But I already read here! It just said that they were sensing danger... Unless... The writing changes..."  
  
"It's the Unown... they control these ruins... It's the only explanation," I said, having no clue.  
  
"Then where are they, these ruins have been searched hundreds of times, nothing but this writing has been found."  
  
"Well if there was an entrance to another room... it would be towards to middle of the ruins... which would be over here," I said, walking to the wall directly across from the entrance to this room. "It says: We hide from peace, from those who can't see, but the chosen ones, are the key. Locked away we watch the land, side by side, hand in hand."  
  
"The chosen ones are the key... all this writing mentions the chosen ones. It said that those who can see aren't the chosen ones, so maybe it's us. Worth a try," she said with a hint of confusion in her tone.  
  
I held my hand up to the wall and ran it along the writing. I felt a cold chill run up my arm. "Here, look, this wall is cold..." She layed her hand on the wall beside mine and the chamber began to shake. I fell backwards and the wall ahead of us slid to the side, revealing a new, darker chamber. I looked at Molly and then we both stood up and walked into the chamber. The temperature was drastically lower than in the chamber before, and I felt cold almost immediately. My Eevee was gone, I would have ran off in search of him, but I couldn't seem to turn back. Then as we stepped forward and looked up, we found what we were looking for.  
  
26 Unown were flying in a circle, as if they were the surface of a sphere. Inside was a large ball of complete darkness, just looking at it made me get even colder, which felt to me impossible. Then the Unown began twirling in circles near a wall to our left. We walked over and began reading the writing.  
  
"We are the Unown. We supervise the pokemon of the world," Molly and my voices chimed together. "Your presence is needed to save the world from destructio-" We both stopped dead in our tracks.  
  
"What if we don't want to save the world...?" Molly asked quietly. The letters on the wall changed and I read them.  
  
"Your compliance is inevitable. If you do not willingly help, force will be used." I turned to Molly. "This sounds bad..." Then behind us we heard some noises.  
  
"It's my dad and the other Professors!" Exclaimed Molly. Suddenly then, it felt as if I was thrown out of my body. I was looking at myself from behind me, and my body was moving on it's own. Mine and Molly's hands went up and we both spoke something in another language at the same time. The Unown began to glow and 2 balls of darkness shot from our extended hands and hit the doorway to this chamber, making it collapse, blocking off the entrance. Then, I was in control of my body.  
  
"That was scary," I heard Molly whisper. I turned to the wall again and continued reading.  
  
"The titans of the sky are captured, you must recover the Staff of Ages and free them. The staff is currently possessed by Tyral, who has the titans trapped within spheres. We alone cannot stand a chance, but with the aid of a powerful human body controlling our energy, it is possible. Summon the guardian of the sea, and the staff will be yours." I turned to Molly. "Lets do it, we are going to have to either way, if they can take control of our minds, there's nothing we can do."  
  
Molly turned to the Unown, "We Accept." The unown began to swirl around us and then they faded away in a bright light. The back of our hands and arms had the writing of the Unown on it, and I felt power coursing through my body. I could feel energy coming from the floor, the walls, even from the air. I blinked and the setting changed.  
  
oxxx[ ]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Professor Hale, the entrance is blocked off! We can't get in!" Yelled Calvin.  
  
"Molly isn't back at the tent. I can bet you anything she's in there with the Unown right now."  
  
oxxx[ ]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Molly, where are we?" I blinked, the landscape was cold, and it was cloudy and was snowing lightly.  
  
"These are the shores of Shimute Island." We looked around, if it weren't for the mountains sticking up in places, I would have thought we were on an iceberg. But standing in front of us was a large man in a long cloak holding three spheres and a staff.  
  
"That's the staff," I whispered to Molly. The man heard me and turned around.  
  
"Who are you!?" He demanded in a loud voice.  
  
"Uhh..." Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.  
  
"I won't have anyone messing up my plan. Lugia WILL be mine! The last who tried to get him may have failed, but I won't make that mistake." He held up his staff and a beam of fire shot out of a large red gem near the middle. I wasn't ready so I just up my arms to block my eyes but as it neared my arms it his a glowing shield of energy, with the markings of the Unown on it.  
  
"The power of the Unown! That would prove a much better prize for my work. You! Come with me and I won't hurt you." He offered to me. The proposal was what I wanted, not to be hurt, but I wouldn't go with someone like him.  
  
"How about, you hand over that staff and we don't hurt you," called out Molly. She held her hand up and shot out a beam of dark energy, just like when she had been under control. But the man deflected it with a swing of the staff.  
  
"This staff can stand up against any pokemon, including the Unown." He swung the staff and a blade of ice flew at Molly, she dived aside and the blade hit the ground. Upon hitting the ground it froze, creating icicles sticking straight up. "Now DIE!" He threw another blade of energy, this time of thunder, at me. I held up my hand and once again it hit the shield which disappeared right after the blade was deflected. "Let's try a different approach." This time a green gem lit up and the earth around us blasted up, enclosing us inside a small mountain.  
  
"Ideas?" I asked Molly.  
  
"Blast through," She responded as she lifted up her hand and shout out a blast of energy. It hit the dirt but made no marks. "Or not..."  
  
"We will never get the staff like this! What did the Unown say about summoning the guardian of the sea?" I asked her.  
  
"Say? They didn't exactly say it, more like write it. And the guardian of the sea protects this island, Lugia."  
  
"Well, lets get him to help!"  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" She asked dumbfounded.  
  
"With our powers, watch." I grabbed her hand and focused on the mountain. I closed my hand and then as I opened them, the mountain split apart and we stepped out. The man was now standing near the sea.  
  
"Come out Lugia..." The man said quietly.  
  
"Let us help you," Molly said. "Now, let's get him to come out." We grabbed each other's hands and closed our eyes and focused on Lugia. Soon enough a cyclone appeared in the water. It spun at a great force, making all the nearby water spin in a spiral. Then out from the top of the cyclone a large bird flew, engulfed by a rainbow glow. It circled overhead, flying in and out of the clouds.  
  
The man held the staff at Lugia and shot a ball of fire out but as it hit Lugia, it bounced off into the water creating a large splash.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he dived for the man. When he was closer his mouth opened and a beam shot out and hit the staff, shattering it into pieces. Immediately the 3 sphere in his hands broke open, and the three birds flew few, knocking the man onto his back. The three birds grouped around Lugia. In the light it looked as if it was a large rainbow ball, but then the birds opened their mouth, and all released blasts of energy which hit the man straight on, and creating a large crater where he was standing.  
  
"He's gone..." Molly whispered. All 4 birds flew down and landed in front of up.  
  
"Caaaaw!" They screamed, as if they were thanking us. I smiled and nodded to them, and they each turned and flew in their own direction, leaving bright trails of colors behind them. I turned to Molly but as I did I found myself back into the dark chamber. The Unown were back and swirling around again.  
  
"Thank you. The land is returning to normal, thanks to you two, and for that you deserve a prize," I read slowly. The backs of our right hands glowed for a second then the light disappeared and an Unown symbol was left there, mine a K, hers a M. Then I looked up and continued to read, "These symbols are a sign of our appreciation. Just concentrate and at anytime you can call upon us and out power. Use it wisely, lest it be taken away." Then Molly began to read.  
  
"These chambers will be renewed, and everyone but you two will forget what has happened here. It is the fate of the world you are protecting with this secret. Remember that."  
  
Then the chambers faded out and I was back out in the site, and Molly was gone. Eevee jumped up and me and I held him in my arms tightly as he licked my face. I was back, better than before, and my quest would continue. I continued south, away from the ruins, and towards my next destination.  
  
oxxx[ ]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
AN: I hope you all liked it. I know it wasn't that great, but hopefully it gave you something to read. Please leave a review, thanks!  
oxxx[ ]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
